


A Peak Into The Multiverse

by Sheepywritesfics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Worship, Domestic Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hanahaki Disease, Hospitalization, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sharing Clothes, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: This is a collection of IT one shots from my Tumblr!Here's a blurb from each one so far:Dancing on my own: When she comes back from the restroom her eyes are instantly drawn to, a man who was hunched over himself and poorly muffling his sobbing.Heart made of glass: It’s just that this is the first time that he’s ever given her, an injury that’s levels more serious than a bruise or a few fast-paced whips from his belt.A lingering taste in the back of my throat: Eddie can’t say what compels him to open up the door labeled ‘Very Scary’ before Richie’s finished talking, especially since once he does the ground beneath them gapes open and then they’re free falling.A dead boy: My throat is burning and there’s blood coating my lips and running down my chin as I silently wish that Pennywise had killed me instead.Happiness over everything: There are times when Mike just has to have Bill close by, needs to hold him and kiss him and worship him.Head over heels in love: But this year on Valentine’s Day of all things, he’s been completely radio silent all day and Richie’s not gonna lie, being ghosted like that by Eddie of all people does sting a quite a bit.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall, Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Patricia Blum Uris
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Dancing on my own

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw this post on Tumblr that was along the lines of “Patty and Richie both end up mourning their loved one on the same hospital floor” and thought of this

When she comes back from the restroom her eyes are instantly drawn to, a man who was hunched over himself and poorly muffling his sobbing. Her heart aches for him and she can’t help but sit in the seat, beside him and offer him a handkerchief she has stored in her purse. The man blinks at her twice in surprise before slowly taking the handkerchief and wipes at his face.

“Thanks,” he says with a rough voice once he’s finished before taking the pair of black glasses, hanging from the collar of his shirt and puts them on his face. Patty nods once in response and then they sit beside each other in comfortable silence for a while. A clock on the wall tells them it’s now three o'clock in the afternoon, when the man sighs deep from within his chest and says, “It’s only been an hour but it feels like I’m seconds away from losing my fucking mind.”

He doesn’t address Patty when he says this, just randomly throws the words out in the open. She doesn’t mind though since it’s painfully obvious that the man, is in desperate need of someone to pour his heart out to. And Stan has always told her that she’s an excellent listener. She reaches over to give the man what she hopes is a consoling squeeze on one of his shoulders, and he sighs again before shooting her a brief smile in return.


	2. Heart made of glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kay wasn’t a nurse in the book but just humor me for a second

The blood that’s oozing from Beverly’s broken nose has started coating her upper lip now. Each breath she takes aches so badly and her attempts to shift her weight over to, her good leg as she limps away from her home aren’t working at all.

Tom “teaching her a lesson” wasn’t a brand new concept, in fact, she seemed to have developed a second sense for whenever he felt like being aggressive with her. It’s just that this is the first time that he’s ever given her, an injury that’s levels more serious than a bruise or a few fast-paced whips from his belt.

And what’s so funny about this is that she can’t even remember what had set him off in the first place this time. All that her scrambled mind can remember is that one second they’re arguing loudly in their bedroom, and the next second she’s falling down the stairs. Then she’s frantically crawling out the front door after knocking Tom out with a vase they had sitting around in the living room.

Now here she is outside in the dead of night, cold and gravely wounded, hobbling to who knows where as long as it’s far away from Tom as possible.

She soon bumps into someone after and an unknown amount of time, a woman wearing a pair of purple scrubs who’s waiting impatiently at a bus stop. The woman’s alarmed sounding questions feel like they’re coming from miles away and Beverly, unfortunately, passes out quickly before she can even try to answer any of them.


	3. A lingering taste in the back of my throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody’s always talking about how Eddie was robbed of a confrontation with his mother, again like Bev got to do in chapter two with her dad, so here’s my imagining of how that would’ve happened

Eddie can’t really say what compels him to open up the door labeled ‘Very Scary’ before Richie’s finished talking, especially since once he does the ground beneath them gapes open and then they’re free falling. And their descent into madness happens for such a long time that, once he harshly lands at whatever place the clown has dropped him off, it takes him quite a bit to realize three important details about his new surroundings:

1.) Richie is no longer with him

2.) He’s only able to walk in any direction for a few minutes before being suddenly stopped by some kind of solid clear barrier

3.) Which upon further inspection turns out to be the inside of an old glass medicine bottle

Eddie puts his hands on the glass and gently presses his forehead against it, in an attempt to center himself and hold back his quickly rising panic. The task turns out to be easier said than done thanks to, Eddie suddenly finding himself lifted into the air due to someone picking up the bottle he’s currently trapped in. The person holding the bottle even goes as far as to shake it from side to side a few times, so that his body is savagely flung around all over the tight space causing many parts of his body to bruise Once the shaking finally stops Eddie’s in so much pain that his head feels woozy, and his eyesight is incredibly blurry thanks to all of the tears now in his eyes. 

**“Aww, poor little Eddie-bear!”** A demonic voice suddenly roars at him in such a high pitch, that the bottle he’s in starts rapidly vibrating. Once the bottle finally calms down, Eddie sniffles and swiftly wipes at his face before looking upward only to come face to face with his mother; except she’s literally a giant now with a warped physical appearance of long sharp teeth, Pennywise’s signature painted white face with the red stripes, and his glowing piercing yellow eyes. 

This fake version of his mother throws her head back and laughs long and loud at him after allowing a few minutes of eye contact between them. **”Weak little Eddie-bear, forever trapped under his mommy’s thumb!”** The creature gleefully continues while putting the bottle back down on whatever it had been sitting on previously. 

“No, you’re wrong!” Eddie screams after the monster while she turns her back to him to rummage through something high enough that it was just out of his line of sight.

 **“I’m sorry Eddie-bear, I afraid that I can’t understand a word you’re saying any more thanks to all of the medicine currently clogging up your throat!”** Is the only warning he receives before thick purple liquid is abruptly raining down on him. The stuff is so slimy that Eddie gradually finds it hard to move any inch of his body, at all as he’s being buried under more and more foul-smelling syrup. **“Oh Eddie-bear, how does it feel to know that you’re now going to be safe and protected from the horrible outside, world by your wonderful mommy for the rest of your miserable life?!”** The beast coos at him in a sickeningly sweet voice, with a feral grin on her face as she even goes as far as to bat her eyelashes at him. Eddie looks at the thing masquerading as his mother dead in the eyes, as he uses the last of his strength to get a tight grip on the fencepost Bev had given him earlier. 

“Go fuck yourself,” he hisses as he then rams the fencepost as hard as he can towards the bottle. Surprisingly to Eddie, he manages to punch a hole straight through the bottle on his first try, and then impales the imposter right in one of her eyes immediately afterward.


	4. A dead boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay hear me out: 
> 
> Hanakai disease but it happens after Eddie dies

They start showing up the day after you die. Long fat streams of carnations forcing their way out of my mouth. It happens after I finish loading up your heavy ass suitcases into my rental car. Halfway during the plane, I take to New York to deliver them to your widow. While I’m sitting on the porch of the house you had shared with her, right after getting the door slammed in my face by her after she takes your stuff with shaking hands and teary eyes. When I finally make it back to my too big, too empty house, and sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. My throat is burning and there’s blood coating my lips and running down my chin as I silently wish that Pennywise had killed me instead.

* * *

The carnations even show during the middle of the night, with such force behind them that all of the air is stolen from my lungs. I'm so light-headed due to the pain that I'm only capable of slowly crawling towards my bathroom. And throughout the agonizing journey to my destination, there’s a sickening trail of flowers and large drops of blood scattered haphazardly behind me.

While I'm puking what’s left of my intestines out inside the toilet, a small part of me is alarmed because the flowers are coming out too fast, and they’re shaped a lot larger than they had been the previous times. My vision soon becomes blurry thanks to my tears and my ears start to feel heavy and swollen, as the flowers keep on coming in a relentless stream.

_‘Richie!’_

Good God, I must be incredibly delicious if I'm beginning to hear voices now, how fucking pathetic is that…

_‘Richie! Richie, wake up goddammit!’_

And not only that but I'm also starting to see a whole bunch of black spots all over the place; maybe if I finally pass out this torment will finally stop and the annoying voice will go away too. I can’t help but think that it sounds suspiciously like-

_‘Richie please wake up for the love of God. You’re really starting to scare me!’_

“Eddie!” I scream as he opens my eyes and swiftly sits up from where I had been laying on my back in bed. I then turn his head to the right and see Eddie with a scrunched up frightened look on his face; there are fat tears in his eyes as well and his arms are outstretched in my direction. We both stare out each other with wide eyes like a couple of wild animals for one heartbeat, before practically slamming into each other as we frantically wrap our arms around one other. The clock on the table beside our bed reads two a.m. in bright red numbers.


	5. Happiness over everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We as a fandom don't talk about hanbrough as much as we should and that's a crime. Also, this is my first attempt at writing anything even remotely sexy so please don't be too harsh on me

Bill snores loudly and he likes to wrap himself tightly around Mike in bed right before falling asleep. He mumbles in his sleep sometimes too, the words always jumbled together and hard to understand. Having Bill here with him always fills Mike up with this unnamable feeling; it’s not a bad feeling, in fact, Mike likes how it makes his stomach flutter and his heart ache in the best possible way. It’s a quiet reminder that being the lightkeeper for all of these years was worth it in the end. 

* * *

There are times when Mike just _has_ to have Bill close by, needs to hold him and kiss him and worship him. Like right now after waking up and seeing sunlight from one of the windows in their bedroom, illuminate Bill’s whole body and make it gently glow as if he were an angel straight out of heaven. 

One minute he’s staring starstruck at the other man, and the next minute, he’s slowly trailing kisses along Bill’s jaw and then his neck. The delightful sensations make Bill start moaning low in his throat, the sounds only getting louder when Mike begins paying brief attention to the other man’s nipples after rolling up his shirt far enough. 

Once he’s had his fill of that Mike makes quick work of freeing Bill’s cock from his boxers, just around the same time Bill’s eyes finally open up. Both men quickly lock eyes with each other and after a beat, Mike gradually licks the underside of Bill’s cock while never once breaking eye contact. The action has both of them groaning, especially when Mike then takes all of Bill’s cock in his mouth; his tongue licking the head while his hand leisurely strokes up and down.

“Uh, Mi-mi-mikey c’mon… please g-go faster…” Bill soon starts to whine but the irresistible sight of him with his hair messy, his bottom lip caught up in between his teeth, and a deep pretty pink blush coloring his cheeks and all the way down to his upper chest, only makes Mike want to drag this out even _further_ and make Bill really _feel_ it; experience a fraction of how completely and utterly Mike is absolutely crazy about him, loves him to the moon and back. 


	6. Head over heels in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's a bit of a disaster sometimes but Richie and I still love him anyway

Aside from Stan, Eddie’s the most organized person Richie knows. He never forgets a birthday, anniversary, or holiday! Hell, he’s even on top of the most mundane stuff imaginable, like reminding Richie the right day (Wednesdays) to take the trash out so that it can be picked up the next morning. But this year on Valentine’s Day of all things, he’s been completely radio silent all day and Richie’s not gonna lie, being ghosted like that by _Eddie_ of all people does sting a quite a bit. But that definitely isn’t the reason he takes off early from work today, he halfheartedly tells himself while driving over to their apartment. It’s not like Eddie’s purposefully forgotten him or the holiday, he continues to reason with himself while searching for a close park near the building. There’s an absolutely plausible explanation for not receiving no texts or calls from the other man all day, like him being really busy at his own job today especially since he did get promoted recently, Richie thinks as he walks up the few flights of stairs to their apartment door.

His whole body is tense with worry as he slowly opens the door with his house key, but all that stiffness leaves his body as soon as it came when he, enters their house and starts to take notice of many different things at once. The first thing he notices is the softly playing jazz music, and then the various rose petals scattered across the floor crunching under his feet with every step he takes. “Eddie?” Richie calls quietly as he peeks into the kitchen, only to be greeted with the sight of many dirty pans and pots sitting in the sink, all of them covered in a hard black substance. There’s also a pizza box sitting on the counter covered with a couple of rose petals just like the floor is. The next thing he sees as he’s passing by the living room, that’s also devoid of one tiny spaghetti man, is one of his favorite comedy shows pulled up on the scene and currently on pause.

When Richie finally makes it to his and Eddie’s bedroom, he’s grinning from ear to ear and feeling lighter than a feather. He’s euphoria only grows stronger when he looks into the room and finds Eddie at last, bent over and intently searching through their closet for something with his back turned towards him. “Need any help getting something handsome?” Richie asks from the doorway, and swiftly Eddie jumps to his feet and swirls around to stare at him with wide eyes in response. He then makes a short strangled sounding noise in the back of his throat, before backing up into their closet and slamming both of the doors closed in front of him. Richie’s only able to wait for a beat of total silence before he begins to laugh long and loud, full belly laughs that are so powerful he has to lean over for a while and put a hand over his stomach.

In fact, after a couple of minutes, he’s still chuckling quite a bit when he walks over to their closet and presses one of his ears against one of the doors.

“Eddie.”

“No.”

“Come on babe, pretty please?”

“No. Everything’s ruined now.” 

“Well maybe if you had given me some kind of warning earlier, the surprise wouldn’t have gotten spoiled now would it?” Richie continues and there’s some movement behind the closet doors before he hears Eddie sigh. Then the doors slowly begin to open back up again and Eddie shuffles out of the closet. Even though his face is fixed determinedly on the floor, Richie can still see the large pout Eddie’s currently sporting, as well as the disappointed glint in his eyes. Richie can’t help but scoop the other man up in a tight hug, heart fluttering when Eddie immediately returns the embrace and buries his face into Richie’s chest. Richie hums contently before leaning over to plant a kiss on Eddie’s forehead. 

“…I didn’t mean to shut you out or anything like that. I just wanted to surprise you is all like you’re always doing for me,” Eddie mumbles into Richie’s chest with red cheeks, and Richie pulls back a bit to lovingly cup Eddie’s face in his hands before nuzzling their noses together.

“You’re so fucking cute it blows my mind sometimes, Eds! Cute, cute, cute!” He says loudly before starting to drown the other man with kisses all over his face. And throughout the whole thing, Eddie squeals and giggles under the assault while making rather weak attempts to escape Richie. He wiggles and squirms, and tries to turn his face away but fails each and every time he does. After a couple of minutes of this, Richie finally backs off after with one last sweet kiss to Eddie’s lips. “I love you so much, Eddie,” he whispers and Eddie smiles before getting up on his tiptoes to kiss Richie one more time. 

“I love you too, Richie,” Eddie whispers back and then moves out of Richie’s arms completely so that he can grab one of his hands instead. “Happy Valentine’s day,” he continues as he leads the other man out of their room and into the kitchen. It doesn’t take them long to get them to get some pizza and drinks, before cuddling close together on the couch in the living room and then starting up the tv. 


	7. Happy birthday, you old fart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HBD to one of the men who've taken over my life for the past six months, you crusty old bastard

Eddie wakes him up by all but shoving a small chocolate cake in his face. It’s round and drenched in multicolored sprinkles, and two large blue candles shaped like the number four sit comfortably in the middle of it. The cake tastes like pure shit honestly, but the fact that Eddie had taken the time to make this for him compels him to keep quiet about this tiny detail; well that and the fact that he feels so much love for Eddie overcome him at that moment, that he decides to just bury the other man in wet sloppy kisses instead. 

* * *

Once they finally get their shit together, Eddie turns out to be quite the cuddler. Which is really obvious during bedtime where he would purposely place himself in the middle of their bed, and wrap himself up tightly like a burrito with all of the covers. This only leaves a little slip of space left for Richie to somehow squeeze his large body into; not to mention the small amount of cover that’s left available to use, that ends up only covering his bottom half. “God, you’re such a little shit Eds. If you want me to hold you, all you have to do is just ask,” Richie says as he wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, at the same time Eddie does the same to him. “And stop stealing all of my shirts, you little thief.”

His words lack any real heat behind them, so Eddie doesn’t hesitate to snort and roll his eyes at Richie’s empty statement. “Well get them to stop smelling so good and then maybe I wouldn’t want to wear them so much,” he mumbles into Richie’s chest, clearly thinking that would be enough to muffle his words so that Richie couldn’t understand him. Unfortunately for him, that doesn’t work out and Richie’s able to hear him with no trouble at all. _‘Too cute, cute, cute’_ he thinks to himself as he leans down to sweetly kiss Eddie’s forehead.

“Goodnight Eddie, I love you.”

“Hmm, I love you too Richie. Goodnight.”


	8. I can smell your scent for miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's a mage who lives near the edge of an enchanted forest. He makes a living off of healing the various magical creatures who live in said forest.
> 
> (A naga is a creature who's human up top but is formed like a snake from the waist down)

It’s days like this that make MIke glad he lives as deep in the forest as he does. The naga that rushes inside his home at the same time the pixie he had just finished patching up a severed wing on, is leaving looks like he’s about to collapse at any moment. He’s breathing hard and shaking quite a bit with tears in his eyes, his currently slitted pupil black sclera looking eyes, and blood is coating his lips and dripping down his chin and covering the entirety of both his hands. His elongated talons leave deep marks into Mike’s desk when he slams both of his hands onto it, before getting right into Mike’s personal space to lowly growl about his mate needing urgent assistance.

On the mad dash over to the cave the naga shares with his mate, Mike learns that a group of hunters had tried to ambush the two and kill them, so that they could steal the couple’s pair of unhatched eggs. All of the humans had quickly been taken care of, hence all of the blood still decorating the naga’s body, but not before one of them had struck the naga’s mate with an arrow drenched in a mysterious white liquid. 

Mike’s instantly able to recognize that the substance must have been some type of poison, especially when he’s finally able to see the other naga in person, once he’s allowed to enter into the cave both nagas live in. The second naga is whimpering loudly while curled protectively around two fat cream-colored eggs, thanks to the arrow protruding out of his lower half. The wound is leaking gray foul-smelling pus all over the place, which is contrasting badly with the bright green of the scales covering his tail. At first, when he catches sight of Mike he hisses loudly while his eyes instantly transform in an exact copy, of how his mate’s eyes had been when he had rushed into Mike’s house.

“Rich it’s all right, he’s here to help I promise,” the other naga says softly while hurrying over to his mate’s side; he’s making some sort of low popping sound in the back of his throat as he does this, which is immediately mirrored by Richie as the other naga gently wraps himself around his mate’s uninjured side. Mike assumes it’s meant to try and comfort Richie, due to how quickly the noise makes him relax and his eyes go back to normal.

“Eddie…it hurts…so much,” Richie mumbles with his eyes now closed while Mike settles near the wounded area of his tail, and starts rummaging through the sack of supplies he had brought with him. 

“I know Rich, but everything’s gonna be alright soon,” Eddie says back quietly just before giving Mike a small nod of his head in acceptance, when Mike puts down beside him a red bottle of liquid and a roll of medical tape, before gingerly gripping onto the arrow jutting out of the gash in Richie’s tail. He counts to three inside his head before yanking the arrow right out of the injury, while gritting his teeth together hard due to the roar Richie lets out in response making his ears briefly ache. Next, he tosses the arrow off to the side before opening up the vial of red liquid and then dumps the whole thing all over Richie’s wound. The sound Richie makes because of this is more along the lines of a loud whine, causing Eddie to firm up his hold on his mate in reassurance.

“Sorry about that, the medicine is supposed to flush out the poison that managed to enter into your bloodstream,” Mike explains as he carefully bandages up the tear in Richie’s lower half.


	9. What’s up buttercup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sharing soulmate au? Dream sharing soulmate au.

Eddie’s mom loves him. That’s something that can be easily spotted from a mile away. But something is starting to feel… _off_ about how she goes about expressing that love. It’s beginning to feel a little…

_(suffocating)_

More rules and regulations are swiftly piling up onto him, and there’s always so much medicine he absolutely needs to be taking…

_(but does he really though?)_

Having such intense attention on him almost constantly makes him feel…small and weak and…

_(delicate)_

Like today when his mother had felt the need to show up to school during gym class, passionately ranting and raving about how he shouldn’t be allowed to run around with all of the other kids. The gym teacher’s frequent looks of pity while he tried his best to reason with his mom, made Eddie want to…

_(run)_

Until he couldn’t breathe and his legs ached. Which is why as soon as he’s properly asleep that night, that’s exactly what he does in his dreams. Run and run and run around a wide-open field until he collapses breathless onto a large patch of buttercups. And then he just lays there for a long time feeling completely at peace, and even makes himself a flower crown out of some of the buttercups. But then there’s this _pressure_ all of a sudden. Like something is starting to slowly force its way inside his dream. And in the blink of an eye that something turns out to be a dark-haired boy, who’s tall and skinny like a string bean with giant glasses that make his blue eyes look utterly humongous; who has the face of a frog and the biggest buck teeth he’s ever seen. 

The boy’s whole face is red from top to bottom and he looks super excited for some reason. The sight of him makes something in Eddie’s stomach flutter hard as his own face starts to become red as well. The little staring contest they have going on is unexpectedly shattered, due to Eddie’s body choosing that precise moment, to wake up before either one of them can say one word to each other. 


	10. Hocus Pocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing about Maturin. I wish he was used in fanfics more often.

She finds the small turtle wandering around her front door, one morning she is leaving for work. Even though it makes her a few minutes late, she can’t stop herself from going back inside her house, to quickly chop up a few pieces of lettuce for the animal to eat. Its eyes shine with something undescribable when she presents the food to it, something that has a warm feeling start to grow within her body. But considering that she has important responsibilities to take care of at the time, it’s very easy for Patty to shrug off the weird sensation she feels while being around the turtle.

That is until the nightmares begin plaguing her in her sleep from that day forward. The night terrors have her constantly tossing and turning at night, with sweat dripping down her entire body nonstop, while that familiar warmth she had felt with the turtle swells inside her more and more each night. And what puzzles her the most though during daylight hours, is why the constant factor in these dreams is a clown; who has outrageously sharp teeth poorly hiding behind a persistently large grin, beady golden eyes, creepy pale skin, and the most sickeningly high pitched voice she has ever heard in her life. 

The clown is never alone in these visions either, he’s frequently shown going after a group of seven children unknown to her. Frustratingly enough she can never get a good look at any of the kids, she’s only ever allowed the briefest of glimpses of them, and sometimes she can hear them say a word or two if she’s lucky. The best information that she can collect about them is that six of them are boys and the other one’s a girl, and for some reason that she can’t explain one of the boys actually feels quite familiar to her in an overwhelmingly intimate way.


	11. Untitled #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just pure It: chapter two style angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't ever going to update this again because it wasn't getting the response that I wanted, but after thinking about it for a while I realized that I was expecting too much. I'm never going to be like everybody else who gets mountains of feedback telling them how awesome their work is, that they're not wasting their time and that their work is appreciated. It's taken three long years for me to accept this, but I finally think that I have.

Their first kiss is sloppy and bloody. Thanks to unexplainable Derry magic the details are murky, but Richie distinctly remembers the wild look that had been in Eddie’s eyes, seconds before he had suddenly grabbed the front of Richie’s shirt so fiercely. The force had knocked Richie’s glasses a little crooked, and their noses had smashed together quite hard. They had been outside during this, as the sun was setting and the darkness of nighttime was beginning to set in. When Eddie finally pulls away from Richie the blood that had been, steadily running out of his nose is coating both of their lips. There’s a moment of complete stillness between them before Eddie, slowly begins to smile as if an invisible weight had suddenly lifted away from his body.

Their last kiss is even bloodier and sloppier than their first one. The world is crumbling down around them and Eddie’s body is getting weaker and weaker by the second. There’s still that same wild look in his eyes as he uses his last remaining strength, to grab the side of Richie’s face and then savagely connects their lips together. And when he finally pulls away Eddie smiles that same small smile, as if a much greater weight has quickly been washed away from his soul. He’s still smiling as his body finally loses the fight against the gaping hole in his chest, and all Richie can do after that is hold Eddie’s body close to him. While tears stream down his face and Eddie’s blood continues to stain his lips, his cracked glasses, his trembling hands, his wet and dirty clothes…


	12. Richie, honey, he’s dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at an "Eddie lives" story that was written during the hype after chapter two premiered in theaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you goes out to user Anon_nom _nom95 whose lovely comments on all of the previous chapters added ten more years to my lifespan ❤❤❤

The way Pennywise’s crave is swiftly falling apart around them right now, doesn’t even come close to the way Richie’s heart is crumbling into a million jagged pieces. Eddie’s body is so _limp_ in his arms and his eyes are so _vacant,_ the fire that usually blazes bright in them and always _burned_ Richie alive the moment Eddie ever _looked_ at him snuffed out of them forever. His body is already getting _cold_ now too.

“Eddie _please_ , please don’t leave me. I can’t live without you,” Richie can’t seem to stop whimpering to Eddie’s corpse over and over again, completely ignorant of the other’s urgency to escape out of the clown’s lair as soon as possible. It’s like he’s in some sort of deranged trance.

_it seems that i have underestimated just how much your soul cries out for this one, my deepest apologies, little one_

Richie’s whole body stiffens up instantly and his already tight grip on Eddie becomes even worse. He slowly lifts his face from where it had been buried in Eddie’s neck, and is greeted with the dumbfounding sight of everything around him being frozen. It was as if someone had stopped the flow of time completely.

_i did indeed little one, didn’t want the other’s to interfere with our conversation, as well as the still falling rocks_

“Who are you and what the hell do you want?” Richie barks out, suddenly feeling bone-deep _exhaustion_ start to swell up in his body. After having spent literal _decades_ of his life being traumatized by that bastard clown, Richie was in no mood to begin taking even more shit from yet _another_ mystical space creature.

_i am called maturin, and as thanks for finally defeating my brother with the help of the others, i would like to reward you by saving the hollow one currently in your embrace_

“Oh yeah? Well, let’s say that I believe you 100%. What could you be possibly getting out of saving Eddie’s life right now?”

_nothing, i am only offering this as my reward to you all because your and this one’s souls are compatible, so now that his has been extinguished i can transfer some of yours into his body and restart his life cycle_

“So in basic terms, what you’re saying is that you can link mine and Eddie’s souls together and he’ll come back to life?!”

_yes but once i am finished with the process, if either one of you happens to die again, the other will instantly expire as well_

Richie doesn’t have to think about his answer for even a second. 

* * *

Richie can’t remember the exact moment he had closed his eyes, but when he opens them he’s greeted with the sight, of _Eddie_ leaning over him with tears quickly running down his face. But for some reason, Eddie looks exactly like he had when they were _eleven_ years old. “You fucking moron, why would you do something like this?!” The boy sobs and every part of Richie is dying to comfort him, but when he tries to move up from his current position his body simply will not cooperate with him.

 _“Eddie,”_ he tries to say but it’s like his lips are glued together shut because his mouth doesn’t budge at all. He’s forced to stare up at Eddie, silent and unmovable, as the boy starts wiping at his wet face with one hand; while at the same time readjusting himself so that he was now sitting with his legs crisscrossed. While Eddie takes the time to collect himself, Richie’s eyes flick around trying to figure out what kind of environment they currently were in. But all he manages to see with his limited eyesight is total overwhelming darkness; as if someone had tossed the both of them into some kind of mysterious void. That was also devoid of any kind of noises aside from the occasional sniffle from Eddie.

Richie’s insides start to squirm and wiggle around thanks to his growing anxiousness, especially when Eddie reaches down to put a hand directly in the middle of his chest. “Why would you force me to hurt you like this, when you know how much I hate having to see you in any type of pain, Richie?! It always makes me feel like I’m getting stabbed straight through my stomach,” he says and Richie’s feeling so bewildered that he doesn’t even notice that the hand on his chest has _claws,_ and that said claws are now slowly sinking into his chest with every word that comes out of the boy’s mouth.

* * *

Floating around in the orbit of someone like Eddie Kaspbrak for years has given Richie this sort of radar, so to speak, for hospitals; that has gotten so strong that he can instantly tell that he’s in one the moment he opens his eyes again, even though his eyesight is currently blurry as fuck thanks to his glasses not being on his face. The air reeks of various disinfectants, the bed he’s laying on is hard and incredibly narrow, and he can hear a steady beeping coming somewhere from his right. With a sigh, Richie slowly moves so that he’s sitting up in the bed before starting to reach blindly around for his glasses; after smacking his hand hard against what he assumes to be a table located on his left side four times, he finally manages to find his glasses and quickly puts them on his face.

Now that he can properly take in his surroundings, it turns out that he is indeed in a hospital room. The only thing that troubles him is that none of the other losers were in the room with him as well.

_you and the previously hollow one have been unresponsive for over seven sun and moon cycles little one, so the other ones have brought the two of you to this healing place in an attempt to fix that, although the previously hollow one is still deeply unconscious_

Richie can’t help but flinch a bit at the sound of Matruin’s voice, the freaky images of it coming out of a much younger-looking Eddie still fresh in his mind. He fails to swallow down the lump stuck in his throat before he says, “But the whole…linking us together thing…it did work right?”

 _yes, little one,_ Is Maturin’s annoyingly simple answer to his question, so with a huff, Richie opens his mouth to try and probe around for more information. But before he can say anything suddenly raised voices coming from the hallway begin to catch his attention. 

_someone not belonging to your pack has been a constant presence in this healing place ever since the fourth day of you all arriving here, little one, and has been causing the others a great deal of stress, due to her constant cries for the previously hollow one_

It takes Richie an embarrassingly long time to understand the meaning behind Maturin’s statement, but when he does it’s like the wind is knocked completely out of him, especially when he finally hears the woman speak for the first time.

“For the last time, if all of you aren’t out of Eddie’s room this instant, I’m going to call for security and have you all escorted out of the hospital; and then banned from ever returning for the rest of his stay here! Now get out of here!”

* * *

The first time Eddie opens his eyes, he’s no longer in Pennywise’s _cave_ and the wound he had received from the clown is completely _gone_. Wherever he is now is an endless blue environment, with nobody else around him. It’s eerily quiet too and no matter how far he walks in any direction nothing ever changes. But despite how lonely he is and the growing number of questions, that are swirling around in his head about what’s currently happening to him, the situation has given him the time to do some much-needed soul searching.

The first thing he comes to terms with is that he is, without a doubt, completely and undeniably _gay_. And that it had been unbelievably stupid to tell Richie that “your mom” joke while he was dying. Telling him about the deep romantic feelings Eddie had been carrying for him, ever since they were kids and even subconsciously despite the amnesia while they were adults, would have been a lot better than a seventh-grade level joke.

The next thing he realizes is that his mother…hadn’t been a very good one at all. She had shamelessly smothered him and put him on so much medicine, that he was firmly convinced that the world was actively out to harm him. And what kills him about this the most is that, she had thought that she was _helping_ him by making him so scared and weak; so that he had no other choice but to depend on her so heavily. It downright sickens him that his mother’s teachings we’re so ingrained in him, that he had ended up marrying a woman just like her.

 _there is no shame in seeking out familiarity when you were without your pack, little one, and your mind had been poisoned in many different ways,_ Someone suddenly says to him and their voice is so loud and powerful that he instantly stops walking. When a shadow falls over him, he looks up and is greeted with the sight of a giant floating turtle. Thanks to dealing with the clown for all these years, he isn’t as surprised as he probably should be at such a crazy visual, but it does make him start to feel a bit anxious.

 _i do not wish to harm you little one, i am maturin and i have brought you here to the space between heaven and hell to restore your lifespan as a reward, for you and your pack defeating pennywise once and for all,_ Theturtle continues and Eddie can’t help but be highly skeptical about this unexpected change of events.

“Okay, but how exactly do you plan on doing that?’

 _a member of your pack has entrusted a piece of his soul to me, so that i may give it to you and restart your lifespan,_ Is Maturin’s answer, and Eddie’s just about to ask him who was the one to do such a thing, when something clicks into place in the back of his mind.

"That stupid bastard!” He abruptly shrieks, as waves upon waves of anger begin fiercely flowing throughout his body; because seriously, how could Richie even contemplate doing something so fucking dangerous?! Did he even stop to think about the possible consequences, of doing something like this before agreeing to it?! God, if he were here right now in front of him, Eddie would-

 _it’s because his heart desperately longs for you little one,_ The turtle says calmly while easily ignoring Eddie’s ranting and raving. The meaning behind his words extinguish Eddie’s dramatics in a heartbeat, leaving the man still and quiet as hope slowly starts to build up in his chest.

“His…heart…longs for me?”

 _yes very much so, and the similarly strong feelings coming from you as well, is the reason i can link the two of you together in the first place,_ Maturin says and Eddie starts to feel a little weak in the knees. He swallows hard before softly asking if he could see the part of Richie’s soul meant to resurrect him. His question is met with silence for a moment and then in the blink of an eye, he’s now holding a white medium-sized orb in his hands. The thing shines so _brightly_ and it’s so _warm_ and the fact that it was once a part of _Richie_ , makes fat tears pool in his eyes and rush down his face.

_take this and live little one, live long and be happy_

Eddie silently vows that he will before hastily shoving Richie’s soul straight into his mouth.

* * *

The second time Eddie opens his eyes, he’s nearly blinded by all of the bright lights surrounding him. His head _hurts_ , his throat is parched, and the side of his chest where Pennywise tore him open is _throbbing_ quite a bit. Then he hears the sound of a door _slamming_ shut and flinches hard, the pounding in his head getting even _worse_ now thanks to the noise. He turns his head a little in the direction the noise came from and isn’t surprised to see _Myra_ , walking towards him with a _smug and self-satisfied_ smirk and a _haughty_ looking glint in her eyes. A small part of him _shudders_ at the sight of her, and at the memories, the _ugly_ look on her face brings into his mind; memories of that same look being on his _mother’s_ face, when she gleefully came in to tell him of how she sent, his friends away while he laid in a hospital bed with burning pain in his arm. 

But the larger part of him is _peaceful_ because he knows what he has to do, now that he’s been given a _second chance_ at life. “Myra,” he croaks out, his voice low and rough, but thankfully it’s loud enough for her to hear him. After letting out a loud gasp she rushes to get him a cup of water, and even though it’s not necessary he allows her to help him drink it. 

“I absolutely can’t believe the nerve of you Eddie! First, you vanish out of thin air without even so much as one phone call! And now here you are in a hospital days later with a giant hole in your chest-”

“I want a divorce,” Eddie suddenly cuts into her tirade with all the smoothness of a knife slicing through a stick of butter, once he’s had his fill of the water and is now gingery, settling back down into the hospital bed he’s currently laying in. Myra instantly goes quiet at his words, and then a stony silence begins to hang between them. Tears soon gather up in her eyes, and her bottom lip starts to wobble dangerously. 

“Eddie…you…you can’t possibly mean that. You just woke up after all, so of course, you’re slightly delirious- “ She says after a moment but quickly stops when Eddie starts shaking his head when she’s not even halfway through her sentence. He reaches over to take one of her hands in his and then stares at her straight in her eyes; the firm resolution she sees blazing in his eyes scares her greatly, and the crocodile tears that were in her eyes at first soon become real ones when he then says, slowly and surely,

“I’m sorry to say this Myra, but I really do want a divorce and have wanted one for a very long time now.”


	13. Untitled #2&3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some dudes cuddling in bed together, zero feet apart cause they're gay!

During those twenty-seven years, Mike develops a habit of reading a book every night before going to sleep. Any genre of book, except for fiction unless it’s one of Bill’s books. During this time his home would seem less cold and empty, and his soul would feel just the tiniest bit lighter. Nowadays since defeating Pennywise once and for all, Mike now has Richie to cling tightly to him while he’s reading, head placed on his chest, and their legs intertwined. Richie’s a sound sleeper, to the point where not even an earthquake could wake him up. He snores and drools all over Mike’s shirt, and in the morning his hair will be a wild mess, especially since Mike can’t resist stroking his head while reading. Mike absolutely adores him with every fiber of his being.

* * *

“Bill, baby.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s five in the morning honey.”

“Hmm.”

Ben wants to be upset, or at the very least exasperated. But considering that this is the third time this week, all Ben can muster up at this point is a deep fondness. “Come on big guy, time for bed,” he gently coaxes Bill from where he’s standing behind the desk chair the other man is sitting in. He glances up at the computer screen and is pleasantly surprised at how good everything is, since Bill looks seconds away from passing out.

Bill hesitates for only a second before saving his work and then shutting down his laptop. Once he’s done with that he turns around in his chair and shoots an expectant look in Ben’s direction. Ben almost wants to refuse him, but when Bill dials up the puppy dog eyes he sighs and carefully picks up the other man bridal style.

“Next time I’m making you walk to bed,” he bluffs to Bill, who immediately went to sleep the moment Ben had him settled in his arms, as he walks to their bedroom. It doesn’t take long for them to get comfortable in bed after that, and after placing a kiss on Bill’s forehead Ben goes back to sleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Untitled #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this little series on Tumblr that's basically "IT but Maturin intervenes a whole lot so nobody ever dies and everybody lives happily ever after instead". Here's part one with Georgie.

The little paper boat sails quickly across the water and Georgie almost can’t keep with it. He likes chasing after it though, while imaging that he’s a pirate on the boat, who’s crew is trying their best to travel through a fierce storm. His little fantasy hits a snag however when he hits his head and falls hard to the ground for a few minutes. When he finally feels stable enough to stand up again, he now has a small knot on his forehead, and his paper boat has been rendered unmoveable by something interrupting its pathway.

That something turns out to be a tiny turtle who’s flailing rather pathetically on its back while letting out small noises of distress. “Don’t worry mister turtle I’ll help you!” Georgie cries out while rushing over to the animal. He grabs the boat first and puts it in one of the pockets of his raincoat, before quickly reaching over to pick up the turtle and place it back onto its feet. “There you go mister turtle, is that better now?” He asks the animal, giggling when the turtle softly headbutts the tip of one of his fingers as an answer.

“Hey do wanna come play with me, mister turtle? My brother Billy is really sick right now, so I’m a little lonely,” Georgie continues as the turtle walks into his cupped hands. “Oh, I know! We can play with my new lego set!”

The turtle leans over to gently nip at Georgie’s nose, causing even more giggles to erupt from the boy. Georgie then turns around and starts running back to his home, eager to show Bill the turtle. He never realizes this, but a pair of cold golden eyes watch his departure from a nearby sewer drain; while silently cursing the turtle’s very existence the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat with me on my Tumblr @sheepywritesfics


End file.
